


Ikigai

by thesammtimes



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Follows game play, For the most part, Leon has ruined my life, Pretty much canon - Freeform, So please dont come for me, everyone is of age in this fic, i just really love the idea of getting it on with your best friends big brother okay?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesammtimes/pseuds/thesammtimes
Summary: You never in a million years thought you'd end up sleeping with your best friend's older brother, let alone developing feelings for him. Now if only you knew how to tell your best friend without crushing his heart in the process.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader, Dande | Leon/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 14
Kudos: 263





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few things to note:
> 
> \--This story loosely follows the game-play of Pokemon Shield. I've taken a few liberties in altering the storyline in order to fit this story.  
> \--While there is an age gap between Leon and Yuri, Yuri and Hop are 18 in this fic. I love Pokemon, but let's be sending our kids out when they're old enough alright.  
> \--Leon has ruined my life and I just love him so much someone please come save me.

“I’m in love with you, Yuri.”

You stared at your best friend, careful to keep your face void of any emotion to spare his feelings. You had a sinking suspicion that this was coming, that your best friend has developed feelings for you. You weren’t sure when he his feelings surfaced, but his actions had changed after you both left to train for the championships. 

You had thought he was going to come into the locker room to yell at you. To tell you how bad it felt to lose, but you should have known better. Hop wasn’t that kind of person. He had always been supportive of you, he was your best friend. Now he was standing in front of you, putting his heart on the line, and you didn’t know how you could get out of this without stomping it into the ground.

You loved Hop, truly you did. He had been your best friend since the two of you were toddlers. You were both inseparable through life; every big event that happened to one, the other was right there along side of them. It was all so cliche, him falling in love with you like this. 

Especially considering you were sleeping with his older brother.

What a mess. 

You knew now, that keeping everything a secret from Hop was the best thing for him. He could never know, especially not now, it would crush him.

“You don’t have to answer me now.”

You were taking too long to process this, and the longer you took the more hope it would give the poor boy in front of you. You could see it in his face, you weren’t responding and his eyes were almost sparkling with optimism that maybe you were struggling with your own feelings for him. You let out a sigh, reaching forward and grabbing your friend’s hand to squeeze it gently. “Hop…”

He yanked his hand away and took a step away from you. “Don’t…” His voice was full of emotion and it was making your heart hurt. “Please don’t say my name like that.”

You knew though, it needed to be said. When it came to Hop he needed to be told things firmly. Put it all on the line, or else he’d read into every little thing. There was no coming out of this unscathed, “Hop,” you said his name again, attempting to change the tone in your voice. “You are my best friend in the whole world. You mean so much to me.”

He wasn’t looking at you, his eyes glaring into the ground while he face began to turn pink. “But?” He asked.

“I don’t share those feelings.” You answered him simply, keeping the blow short, no need to emphasize on anything else to make him feel worse.

He was crying now, and it was taking all of you not to rush and comfort him. You knew he would hate it if you did. “God, I’ve got nothing do I?” He sniffed, looking at the television screen above your head now, your face plastered on it with newsreels about how you were the next to go against the champion himself. “You won. You beat me and now you get to challenge my brother.” He laughed dryly, “It was supposed to be me.”

You couldn’t blame him for being this upset. His dream had been to challenge Leon face to face, champion to champion. He’d almost beat you too, Hop’s team was strong and he had trained them well. It wasn’t an easy battle, but he would have known if you threw it for him. He would have hated you for it. “I’m sor--”

“Don’t.” He demanded, his eyes finally looking at yours. “Do not apologize. We did this fair and square and I wasn’t strong enough.”

“That’s not true.” You told him emphatically. “And don’t you dare go feeling sorry for yourself, Hop. I mean it. You almost beat me, we both know how close that battle really was. It was inevitable for us to come against each other like this. We deserve to be proud, it came down to the two of us. We beat everyone else.”

He swiped at his tears and nodded his head, but you could tell your words weren’t sinking in. 

“Hop, please listen to me. This isn’t the end for you, you know that.” You took a tentative step towards him, reaching for his hand again. “Let’s go get something to eat...without Leon, without anyone. Just me and you.”

He looked down at your hand on his, his palm turned up and he laced your fingers together. He smiled sadly, “I can’t.” He told you, finally pulling his hand away from yours. “I won’t let this ruin our friendship, I promise. I knew deep down. I always knew my feelings were one-sided. But I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t at least tell you.” 

He surprised you by bringing you into a hug, holding you tightly against him you could feel his tears seeping through your shirt. “Just give me time, okay? I’m sorry I ruined everything.” He whispered.

You were ready to argue him to the ground, but your phone began to ring and he took the opportunity to run. He stepped away from you, giving you one more sad smile before running out of the locker room. You were speechless, exhausted, and you hadn’t even realized you were crying until you answered the phone with a hoarse voice. 

“Tears of joy because you finally get to battle the champion himself?” Leon asked with a boisterous laugh.

You choked out a sob, feeling the crushing weight of everything that had happened finally hitting you. 

“Hey…” Leon’s voice turned into that of concern. “What’s wrong? Where are you?”

You took a deep breath and pulled yourself together. You had to get out of this gym, then you could hide away in the safety of your hotel room and let your emotions run through you. “Can you meet me in my room?” You asked him.

“Of course, I’ll be there in 30 minutes. Let me wrap things up here.” He had his work voice now, the voice of the man who had been carrying his region for the last few years.

You hung up and gathered your belongings. It was funny how life turned out. You would once have run to Hop for anything and everything. Hop understood you in a way no one else did, he’d know the emotions you were feeling, the stress of months of training finally catching up. He’d know how it was all just so overwhelming and he’d let you cry it out before ordering take out and watching bad television all night long until you fell asleep.

It wasn’t Hop you needed right now though, in fact, you weren’t sure if/when you’d ever get the chance to need him that way again. Instead you walked into your hotel room to find his older brother waiting for you with open arms. Arms you sunk into with ease, arms that held you close and made you feel safer than you ever had before. Arms belonging to the one person you weren’t supposed to be with, the one person strictly off limits to any best friend.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Leon asked you softly as you buried your face into his chest.

You shook your head, “I’m too overwhelmed. I just need to clear my head. Forget about everything for a couple of hours.”

A low, deep chuckle sounded from Leon’s voice and you felt his lips graze your ear. “Well, I can definitely help you with that, if you’d like.”

Truth be told, nothing sounded better at that moment.  
_______

8 months ago….

In your entire life, you weren’t sure you’d ever seen your best friend this excited. Although it had been quite some time since his brother had been home, Hop was on another level today. You knew it was because today you and Hop were officially setting off on your journey to begin training Pokemon and battle in the Championships. It was a big deal for anyone, but for Hop it meant the possible opportunity of battling against his brother, the reigning champion of Galar.

You’d known Hop since you were both too small to remember, growing up down the street from him in a small town, it was inevitable that the two of you would become friends. Since you could remember, you and Hop were joined at the hip. You liked the same things, had similar dreams and ambitions, and supported each other unconditionally. Hop was your right hand, and the best friend a girl could ask for. 

Growing up best friend’s with Hop meant growing up with Leon as a big brother figure. Where you were concerned, it was his little brother Hop and his little sister Yuri. You didn’t mind it, really. You were an only child and for the longest time, you enjoyed the idea of having two surrogate brothers to keep you safe. It was fun for awhile, and then puberty came. Leon went off to train for the championships, and left Hop with strict instructions to protect you. You were able to get Hop off of your case for awhile, able to explore your hormones with a few spare boys at school. 

But then Leon became the champion and everything changed.

He came home right after, touring through the town that was so very proud of him. It was during this time that he made it very clear that not only Hop, but you as well, would be the trainers he looked forward to battling in the future. After that, no one would go near you. You were labelled the little sister of the champion, and no one was going to touch that. 

Truth be told you didn’t mind as much, the boys in your small town were old news. You were ready to get out and see what the rest of the region had to offer. Not just in boys, in life. You were excited to get out and begin your training, and to work towards your goal of completing the championships.

Now the time had come for you to start your own training. You were excited, but not as excited as Hop. You weren’t sure how much of it was excitement for training, or excitement to see Leon again. It had been over a year since Leon had been home, the family couldn’t be happier to have him home again. Which was why Hop had pulled you out of your bed at the crack of dawn to make sure you were packed and ready to leave.

“And later, we can go get Leon from the train station!” Your best friend was practically buzzing with anticipation, you couldn’t help but giggle at him. His excitement was almost contagious. You were excited to see Leon after all this time, the man was a Champion fighter with a heart of gold. It was rare to find people like him who didn’t let the title get to their heads; Leon was different.

You followed Hop to his home, greeting his mother who was anxiously prepping away in the kitchen. You knew she was making Leon’s favorite curry by the smell of it. Hop went on and on about this new start in your lives, his plans for training, the pokemon he hoped to catch. It was if you hadn’t spent your entire childhood with him planning this already. He told you all of it from start to finish. 

Before you knew it, Hop was back on his feet yelling about the time. You had to scramble after your best friend as he all but ran towards the train station to retrieve his older brother.

It came as no surprise to you that there was already a crowd of people at the station. Word was quick to spread in your little town and this would probably be the only chance some of the townsfolk would ever get to lay eye on the champion. You had to grab the bottom of Hop’s jacket in order to not lose him as he weaved in and out of the people to get to the front of the crowd.

The second the two of you broke free you saw him. It was hard to miss him in his wavy cape and bright smile. He saw Hop and let out a boisterous laugh. He immediately walked over to his little brother and pulled him into a arm hug. 

“Look at you, Hop!” He pulled away, resting two large hands on his brother’s shoulders. “I reckon you’ve grown even taller since the last time I saw you!”

Hope laughed, “Yeah. Well you’d better watch out I’ll be taller than you pretty soon!”

Leon chuckled and shook his head, “Don’t get too ahead of yourself there, little brother.” His eyes moved past Hop and over to you. His face changed for the briefest second. An emotion you couldn’t read was held in his features and then gone as quickly as it came. “And these bright eyes over here...Yuri?”

You smiled and nodded up at the champion as he easily brought you into a hug.

“Wow,” he breathed as he pulled away, “it seems you’ve both done some growing while I’ve been gone, huh?”

You couldn’t help but blush at his words. Being so close to him after so much time had sent your heart racing in a way you hadn’t been anticipating. Luckily for you, your best friend obliviously saved you by stealing his brother’s attention. 

It was easy to fade into the background after that. Clearly Leon was just as excited for Hop to be taking this next step in his pokemon career as Hop himself. The next day was a blur of information about what to expect with your training. Luckily you knew most of it already, so it wasn’t anything you weren’t prepared to handle. 

What had surprised you was Leon bringing a pokemon for you to choose. He had been so sincere in offering you first pick of the three little pokemon sitting patiently on the grass staring up at you. Your heart had melted at the sight of Scorbunny and you instantly knew he was meant to be yours. Hop had eagerly chosen Grookey, and just like that it was really happening. You were going to train for the championships.

The night before leaving, Hop’s mom threw a big party for friends and family. The house was full of people and smelled of delicious foods. You used to love these kinds of parties, but between the hype of having Leon back to help send you and Hop off, there was a little too much attention on you. 

You finally got the opportunity to sneak upstairs with every intention of hiding in Hop’s room with your pokemon for a few minutes. However, once you got to the top of the staits you noticed the lights on in Leon’s room with the door ajar. You sighed, assuming some of the younger kids were using this moment to get a peak at the champion’s childhood bedroom.

You pushed the door open, ready to scare them straight. “What are you doi--” Your words died in your throat as you walked in on Leon pulling a shirt over his head. You were grateful he had his back to you and had missed the way your jaw dropped in adoration of the muscular body he was clearly hiding underneath his clothing. 

He turned around quickly, giving you a surprised look that you were sure now mirrored your own.

“I spilled wine on my shirt!”  
“I am so sorry!”

You both spoke at the same time and then watched each other for another minute before bursting into laughter at the ridiculousness of the situation.

“I’m so sorry,” You repeated. “I thought there were some kids up here snooping around.”

Leon waved off your apology, “No worries I appreciate you looking out.” He smiled at you and you felt the weird bubbling in your stomach that seemed to be happening a lot lately when Leon’s attention was focused solely on you. 

There was an eruption of laughter from downstairs and you both frowned at the noise. Leon stepped forward, pulling you gently in his room and closing the door firmly behind you. “Sorry,” he muttered as he stepped away from you. “I just need a little bit of a break from...everyone.” He smiled sheepishly and took a seat on his bed with a heavy sigh.

You couldn’t help but smile softly at him, “That’s actually why I came up here in the first place.” You admitted. “I was trying to hide out in Hop’s room.”

Leon chuckled lowly, “Well you’re more than welcome to hang out in here if you want.” He gestured to the chair at his desk and you gladly took him up on his offer. You let out a relieved breath as you sat down, earning another chuckle from the champion as he watched you. 

You looked around the room, really taking it in for the first time in years. Sure, you’d seen Leon’s bedroom plenty of times, but you’d never really gotten the chance to sit inside. Now you could take notice of the posters on his wall, the details of the many hats he kept, and the way he’d shoved all of his dirty clothes in a pile next to his dresser.

“This place is like a time capsule.”

His voice jerked you out of your thoughts and you turned to see him looking around his room wistfully. “My mom hasn’t changed a thing, every time I step foot in this room I feel like I’m a teenager all over again.” He turned to you and smiled, “I guess it would change if I came home more, huh?”

You giggled, “Nah, your mom wants to keep you little. This is how she does that.”

He nodded, “Yeah, you’re probably right.” He sat back and leaned on his bed, “So how are you feeling about leaving tomorrow?”

“Nervous,” You answered him honestly. “But at the same time, not that nervous. I guess more anxious. I’m just ready to leave and get out there and see what I have to offer the world, you know?”

He gave you a warm look, “Yeah, I know exactly what you mean.” He watched you for a minute before suddenly standing up and waking over to his book shelf. He pulled a book off of it and handed it to you. “Here, I know you’re smart and you know your stuff but this is a book specifically about fire types. I studied up on them a lot when Charizard was still an itty bitty Charmandar. You can have it, it will help you bond with Scorbunny a bit more.”

You took the book and shot Leon a grateful smile, “thank you so much! I’ll definitely read this while I’m camping!”

He watched you flip through the book for a few moments before suddenly turning around and yanking a cap off of the wall behind him. “Here,” he placed the hat on your head, “for good luck. It’s the hat I was wearing when I left to train.”

You were surprised at the gesture and you gently touched the hat that was sitting on the top of your head. “Oh, I couldn’t take this from you! It’s the hat that started it all! I’d feel so bad taking this.”

Leon let out a laugh, “Alright, well how about this? Give it to me at the championships. Use it as motivation to get there. I won’t accept it back under any other circumstances.”

You stared up at the man for a few moments, he was watching you with such a tender gaze. You felt your cheeks heat in a blush, “Okay, I’ll make sure I can give it back to you then.”

He smiled broadly and pulled you into a hug, “That’s my girl.” He murmured.

You weren’t sure if you were meant to hear it, and your heart skipped a beat. Leon let you go, though the action seemed forced, or maybe you were reading into things.

“We better head back downstairs before someone comes looking for us.”

You nodded in agreement and followed Leon out of his room, his hat firmly tucked against your chest for safe keeping.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon’s affection towards you was nothing more than that of a family friend. At least, that’s what you had decided in all of this. You didn’t want to get your hopes up. Your feelings towards Leon were beginning to confuse you to the point of distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut after 3rd gym.

_First Gym--Turrfield_

You had gotten through your first gym with relative ease. It was a joyful moment getting over that initial hurdle. You were feeling much more excited to level up your pokemon and start earning your gym badges. 

Hop was on an adrenaline rush that you’d never seen before. The boy was full on vibrating with excitement after completing the first gym challenge. He barely got out a ‘congratulations’ before joking about beating you to Hulbury, which you knew he would do.

Leon had been there as well, watching you and Hop’s first battle. You ran into him as you began to head out of town, smiling happily as you spotted him outside of the gym.

“Congratulations again!” He told you happily bringing you into another warm hug.

“Thank you!” You told him, accepting the hug. Leon had been a good sponsor, making sure you and Hop were well prepared for your gym challenges. However, once you really set off to begin to train your time with Leon because much more limited.

You didn’t want to admit to yourself how excited you had been when Leon met you and Hop at Turfield gym. So you did the only natural thing and buried your feelings, focusing instead on your training.

“Where’s Hop?” Leon asked you.

You inwardly rolled your eyes at your best friend not even saying goodbye to his brother in all of his excitement. “He took off already, you know how he gets.”

Leon laughed heartily and nodded. “Yeah, he’s very excited. I just thought you two would be side by side throughout the entire journey.”

You smiled up at Leon, “Well we each have our own personal goals during this. We’re pretty much going to only meet up at the gyms.”

You noticed Leon blushed slightly, rubbing his neck in embarrassment. “Yeah, I guess I would want to keep tabs on my girlfriend while she was out in the wild area.”

“Girlfriend?”

Leon gave you a confused look. “Are you and Hop not together?”

You couldn’t help but burst into laughter, “No!” You told him between giggles, “Why would you think that?”

Leon was quiet for a long moment. You noticed the cute red tinge on his cheeks. “I…” He cleared his throat, “Nevermind. Please just forget I said anything.”

His embarrassment was endearing, and you let the poor man off the hook. “Well I better get going.” You told him.

He nodded, quickly waving you away. “Okay, be safe! Please let me know if you need anything.”

You waved as he headed off. Taking the entire event and not letting yourself think too hard about how relieved Leon looked to know you weren’t Hop’s girlfriend.  
______

_Second Gym--Hulbury_

You had been struck by Nessa’s beauty when you first met her. The woman was gorgeous and clearly a great gym leader. You knew she would be a strong opponent and you weren’t wrong. She had given you a run for your money, and in the end you’d won by the skin of your teeth. She’d left you realizing that you needed to train harder before you headed to Motostoke. 

The chairman had been in Hulbury and Leon had come with him. You were happy to be able to see him again, and even more excited that he had seen you take another win on your first try. Hop had met you there, as promised. He had told you about a new strategy he was using when battling his team. It was very much like Hop trying to find a different way to battle.

Leon invited you and Hop to go out for dinner. You knew the chairman and Nessa would be there as well so you took extra advantage of the locker room in the gym. You had purchased a new dress at one of the boutiques in Hulbury. You made sure you looked nice for the dinner, telling yourself it was because of the fancy restaurant and not because of Leon.

You and Hop walked down to The Captain’s Table together, meeting Leon and Nessa out front. You weren’t sure why you’d never put two and two together; that Leon and Nessa were the same age. They’d train at the same time, so of course they were friends. It had caught you off guard when you saw them laughing together as you walked up. They were so deep in conversation they hadn’t even noticed you and Hop as you approached them. 

“You two seem to be catching up!” Hop greeted them happily.

Leon and Nessa smiled at you both. “Yep, we were just reminiscing. Leon and I used to get into some trouble back in our training days.” Nessa told you.

“Oh yeah?” Hop was suddenly very interested.

You saw Leon’s face heat up and your interest piqued as well.

“Oh well one time…”

“--I think the chairman is waiting for us!” Leon interrupted.

Nessa laughed and nudged Leon. “I’m just messing around, Leon relax.I won’t traumatize the poor kids.”

You bristled at being called a kid, but kept your face pleasantly neutral.

Leon rolled his eyes, seemingly used to Nessa’s antics. Hop grumbled about being hungry and led everyone inside. Nessa turned to follow Hop and Leon hovered behind to lead you inside.

“You look pretty tonight.” He murmured as he fell into step with you.

You were grateful for the warm light of the restaurant, you hoped it hid the blush that was on your cheeks. “Thank you.”

You reached the table, and to your absolute delight, Leon pulled your chair out for you before sitting next to you.

Fortunately, the dinner was relatively uneventful. The chairman enjoyed talking quite a bit and held most of the conversation throughout the meal. It was nice to have a quality dinner after a few days of your own campfire cooking. You savoured the meal, enjoying the fresh seafood that was being served. 

The chairman was nice enough to pay for your dinner before heading out. You walked out into the evening sea breeze with Hop, Leon, and Nessa. When you reached the center of town, it was clear everyone needed to part ways.

“I have to head back to the gym and then I’ll be heading home.” Nessa mentioned, “Leon did you want to come over for a drink?”

The jealousy monster inside you reared its ugly head again, and you knew a frown was forming on your lips.

“Actually, I’ll walk the kids back to their campsites. I want to make sure they get there safely.” Leon smiled at the woman. “We’ll have to catch up again next time.” He told Nessa.

Relief washed over you that he wasn’t going with her. However, you didn’t miss being referred to as a kid, or his promise of a next time.

Nessa nodded and gave you a friendly smile. “Alright, next time for sure. Hop, Yuri, it was a pleasure to fight with you both. I look forward to seeing how far you both go in these championships.” She waved as she headed down the street to the gym.

“I’m actually going to stick around and do some fishing tonight.” Hop told you and Leon. “I heard you can catch some pretty rare pokemon at night.” 

Leon couldn’t help but laugh at his younger brother’s antics. “Yep, the rare ones come out once the sun has set.” He told him.

Hop grinned sheepishly. “Do you mind walking Yuri back to her campsite?”

You scoffed, “I’m perfectly capable of walking there myself, you know.” You snapped.

Both men smirked knowingly at you.

“Believe me, I know.” Hop told you teasingly, “If anything, Leon needs you!”

You hoped your cheeks didn’t pink at that comment.

“Alright, alright.” Leon spoke, “Enough of you, go catch some pokemon. Be safe.”

Hop gave you both a quick hug before running off towards the pier. You and Leon began to head out of Hulbury towards Route 5. The silence between the two of you was comfortable, despite a notable tension in the air. You felt a chill in the air as the evening dew settled on the ground around you.

“Is your tent warm enough?” Leon asked you, concern in his features.

You smiled up at him, “Oh yes, it’s plenty warm. Besides if I get too chilly I can bring out one of my pokemon to cuddle at my feet!”

“That’s good. If you need anything don’t hesitate to ask me.”

“Thank you, Leon. You’ve been so supportive of me. You don’t have to be nice to me just because I’m friends with Hop.”

“Are you kidding me? I chose to endorse you because I knew you’d make it far in the championships. You’ve always been so smart and caring, always showing interest in pokemon even when you were younger. Don’t get me wrong, I love my brother and I have faith in him as well. I just see something special in you, I always have.”

You faltered in your steps, looking up at Leon with wide eyes. “Do you really mean that?”

He stopped walking, turning to you with a broad smile, “Of course I mean it.”

You didn’t know how to respond, fumbling over a thank you before continuing your trek to the tent. As you both fell back into step together. As you left the light of the city you felt a bit more confidence grow as the darkness covered the road. “Leon, can I ask you a question?”

“Absolutely!” He answered.

You had to swallow hard before continuing, “Do you have a girlfriend?”

Leon chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck. “Um, no. I don’t.”

You bit your lip to hide a smile. You had been so thrown when he asked you about Hop, it felt good to give it back. Leon was causing a whole bunch of emotions and thoughts to stir up inside of you and you weren’t sure how to handle any of it.

You finally reached your campsite and Leon stopped in front of your tent. “Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked you.

You giggled, “I mean no offense, but I feel like I should be asking you that.”

He laughed with you, “Hey, I know how to make my way back to the train station don’t you worry.” He placed a hand on top of your head, “I’ll see you in Motostoke, okay?”

You felt your cheeks heat up again and grinned happily up at him, “I’m looking forward to it!” You told him happily.  
______

_Third Gym-Motostoke_

You were more than happy to be in Motostoke for this challenge. You’ve found that having a hotel to stay in was something of a luxury during your training. You wouldn’t consider yourself high maintenance, but there was nothing like a real bed and hot shower to make a girl feel relaxed.

You placed your Pokémon on the desk, leaving them in their balls for their own chance to recharge. You had beaten Kabu with ease, something you hadn’t been expecting. After hulbury you had worked really hard on strengthening your team. Your pokemon were growing so strong and you couldn’t be more proud of them. You’d bonded well with your Pokémon and while this had never been something you considered your calling, you were starting to change your mind.

You took a long hot shower, taking your time with getting clean. You enjoyed the feeling of the hot water on your back after nights of sleeping in your tent. When you were finished you wrapped yourself in the fluffy white robe provided by the hotel and decided to pamper yourself. You used your favorite face mask, you moisturized, you even blew your hair out with the hair dryer provided by the hotel, and finally; you gave yourself a mini manicure and pedicure. 

You had turned on some television for background noise and settled in to let the paint dry on your nails. You weren’t sure how much time had passed when you heard the knock on your door. You padded over to the peephole and saw it was Leon. You opened the door and gave him a smile.

“Hey, can I come in for a sec?” He asked you with an easy grin.

You nodded, letting him inside. He walked in and you motioned towards your bed, “have a seat.”

He did just that, surprising you by flopping onto his back and letting out a long sigh. 

“What’s up?” You asked him, choosing to sit at your desk chair, careful to keep your robe shut tight as you did so.

Leon was staring at the ceiling, “You did good today,” he told you. “But I still wanted to stop in and check on you. You are under my endorsement after all.”

“You could have just called, you didn’t need to make a special trip.” You told him. You had a feeling this would be a repeated conversation between the two of you. Leon always seemed to be checking up on you.

He looked over to you and smiled, “Of course I did, Yuri. I visited Hop too, what kind of sponsor would I be if I favored my brother over you? Besides, I wanted to see you.”

You let the comment roll through you, knowing that Leon’s affection towards you was nothing more than that of a family friend. At least, that’s what you had decided in all of this. You didn’t want to get your hopes up. Your feelings towards Leon were beginning to confuse you to the point of distraction. After Hulbury you decided to just focus on your training and completing gym battles. It was easier when you buried your feelings away.

You leaned back into the desk chair comfortably, “Well I’m doing just fine. I’ve been enjoying the use of a real bathroom and bed.” You gave him a cheeky grin and showed him your fingernails. “See? I’ve even had the chance to pamper myself a bit.”

Leon smiled at you, “That’s good, you deserve to pamper yourself. These battles can really wear you down. I’m a little worried about Hop.”

You shook your head, “Don’t be,” you told him, “Hop has always taken a little longer to find his stride with things. He’s going to be fine.”

Leon sat up and you didn’t miss the way he winced and rolled his neck a bit. “Yeah, I suppose you’re right. You know him well. Better than me.”

You frowned at that, standing you walked over to the bed and perched next to Leon. “I may be Hop’s best friend, but you’re his brother. Trust me when I say he tells you way more than he tells me.”

Leon gave you a small smile, and you noticed the tension in his shoulders as you sat next to him. “Hey...how are you doing?”

He looked surprised that you asked him that, and you watched his face turn to that of the “champion”. “I’m doing great!”

You didn’t believe him, and the face you gave him told him that. “Leon, it’s just me. I’ve known you forever. You’re always asking me if I need anything, but I’m here for you too, you know.”

He gave you the same surprised face before chuckling to himself, “You two…” he shook his head, “when did you grow up?” 

It was your turn to laugh at him, “There’s only 7 years between us, Leon.”

“Yeah, but when I left you hadn’t even hit puberty and now look at you…”

You couldn’t help but blush at the comment and Leon seemed to realize what he said quickly after. He let out a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. “I mean, you’re over here trying to give me advice and stuff.”

You let it slide, but a part of you couldn’t help but flutter in hope that the man saw you as a woman for once. Not just the little girl he once knew. Maybe these feelings you were developing weren’t so one sided after all.

Leon was looking around the room and paused when he saw your bag. You’d been sloppy about dropping it to the floor and letting most of your belongings spill out. The hotel offered a laundry service to the trainers and you wanted to make sure you got your clothes down in time. You hadn’t cleaned up what was left. 

“You brought it with you.” He murmured quietly.

You leaned closer to look around to see what he had seen. Your eyes landed on the hat he had given you. You felt your face heat up as Leon turned to look at you. Your brain was swimming for an excuse. “Well yeah, I put it in my backpack at the party I just never took it out.” You spit out quickly. The truth of the matter was you treasured the hat, and you were determined to give it back to him after winning the championship just as you had promised.

Leon was looking at you in a way that made your stomach fill with butterflies. “Yeah?” He asked. “I told you it was good luck and you’ve beat all of your gyms so far, so I guess I was right.”

You snorted, “Yeah right. I won because I’m an amazing Pokémon trainer.”

He grinned, his eyes never leaving yours, his gaze was wistful. He leaned forward and you were frozen, your breath stuck in your throat. Your eyes fell shut as his lips pressed against yours and you felt as though your entire body came alive. 

As soon as it happened it was over, Leon pulled away so fast you feared he would fall off of your bed. He looked at you in shock, as if his mind had just caught up to the rest of him. “I am so sorry.” He whispered softly. His body was rigid, but his eyes were still on your lips, pink and wet from the kiss you just shared.

You knew you weren’t alone in feeling something when he kissed you. Hell, the tension between you and Leon had grown palpable in the last few weeks, you couldn’t deny it. With each gym challenge defeated, you grew closer to the champion. He was there, cheering you on and guiding you through your training. You two had history, and you’d been naive to think you wouldn’t fall for a man like Leon.

Which was why you leaned forward, cupping Leon’s face and bringing it back to your own. You kissed him with all you had, ignoring the alarms ringing in your head. This was Hop’s older brother, wasn’t there some kind of rule against this? You couldn’t care. Not when Leon let out a deep noise in the back of his throat when you took your teeth and nibbled on his bottom lip.

The tension had snapped. 

It was very clear now that neither of you had any intention of stopping. With this new passion awakened between you both, you couldn’t help but fall deeper into the kiss, giving all control to the man on your bed.

Leon wrapped a strong arm around your waist, lifting you and pulling you easily onto his lap. With your legs straddling his waist you became extremely aware of how naked you were beneath your robe. You knew with any slight movement you’d be exposed to Leon, but with his tongue sliding into your mouth you were too consumed by him to move away.

Leon’s hands rested along your bare thighs, the warmth of his fingers seeped into your skin, causing a chill down your spine. You felt them caress your legs gently, pressing ever so slightly as he kissed you. 

His lips moved away from yours, trailing down your chin to your neck. He nibbled at the skin there, leaving love bites down to your shoulder. You whimpered at the feeling of his warm breath tickling your neck, and his hands slowly moved up and down your thighs. Your hands reach for Leon’s shoulders, grabbing them desperately. 

Leon lifted his head, looking at your face, his lips were plump and swollen and he looked just as breathless as you. His eyes slid along your body, your robe had fallen open, but you were still covered enough to not feel inappropriately exposed. 

The warmth of Leon’s hands spread up through your entire body. It was a comforting warmth, one that left you wanting more. Your hands slid down the front of Leon’s chest, sliding over his thick muscles over his chest.

Leon groaned, the sound was low, vibrating through his chest and onto your fingers. It was a sound you revelled in, wanting to hear more, feel more. You pulled on the fabric, whining when he wasn't moving fast enough to get it off. He smiled slyly at you before he slowly lifted his arms and let you pull the shirt off of him.

Your breath caught in your throat as you looked over him. You always knew he was fit, but seeing it up close and personal in this way was something else entirely. You tossed the shirt off to the side. After that it was your turn to get your lips on him. You started at the base of his neck, kissing, licking, nibbling on the chest of a man who was beginning to drive you crazy.

Leon’s hands rested back along the tops of your thighs. You felt his fingers slide up, drifting under your robe. You lifted your head and Leon pressed his lips greedily against yours. His fingers got closer and closer to your core before you finally felt his thumb brush across your folds. You gasped against his lips, your fingers grabbed his shoulders and squeezed tightly. It was as if you would come undone at any moment, the buildup of being in Leon’s lap and having him touch you so intimately was sending your head into space.

Leon took your response as his okay to continue and slowly his thumb began to circle your clit. You broke away from the kiss, unable to concentrate on his lips when his fingers were pleasuring you in such a way. 

Leon watched you with hooded eyes as he moved his fingers along your entrance. You kept watching him, and reached down to loosen the tie of your robe. You let the garment fall open, exposing your body to Leon. His eyes moved over you hungrily, he bit his bottom lip as he took you in. The way he was looking at you made you feel bold. You dropped the robe to the floor, before grabbing Leon’s face and kissing him again.

Leon slid a finger inside of you, eliciting a moan from your lips. He left your lips and moved down to your neck. He trailed kisses down your chest. He trailed kisses down your chest. His spare hand moved up your body. His fingers grazed your nipple while his mouth left love bites on your chest. 

The finger inside of you began to work in sync with his thumb. You moaned his name, your fingers immediately tangled into Leon’s thick locks. His lips made their way to one of your nipples and sucking it into his mouth. You felt his tongue flick against the sensitive bud. His fingers continued their stimulation between your legs.

Your moans left your lips wantonly, and you felt the knot in your stomach begin to tighten. Your hips began to buck against his fingers on their own accord. Leon’s name started to leave your lips like a mantra. Your hands fell to his shoulders, and your nails dug into his skin as you chased your end.

Just when you were sure you couldn’t handle anymore, Leon took his attention away from your chest. He leaned in, leaving a soft kiss to your neck before placing his lips to your ear and whispering, “Come for me, sweetheart.”

It sent your body flying. Your head fell back and your voice left you. You felt a tremor shake your body as your orgasm moved through you. 

Leon’s fingers worked you through your high. You collapsed against him, still trying to get the feeling back into your fingers and toes. Leon gently removed his fingers and pulled you closer against his chest. You felt him press a kiss to the top of your head.

He wrapped you in his arms and lifted you, standing up and turning around to lay you on your hotel bed. When he pulled away you couldn’t stop the pout that formed on your lips. Leon gave you a sweet smile as he pulled your blankets up and over your body before placing a gentle kiss to your lips.

“What about you?” You asked, flinging your arms around his neck to hold him down with you. You hadn’t missed Leon’s want for you pressing against his tight shorts during your entire exchange.

Leon chuckled and nipped at your lips once more. “Next time.”

Your heart fluttered at his words. He wanted there to be a next time? You didn’t want to think too hard at what exactly that meant. Instead, you let him tuck you into bed and kiss you goodnight before grabbing his shirt and slipping out of your room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _‘I miss you’_
> 
> It was a simple text that you found you just could not find it in yourself to send.

_Fourth Gym- Stow-On-Side_

As you got deeper into your training, you saw Leon less and less. He was glued to Chairman Rose, performing the duty of the champion. You were focused on your Pokemon team, leveling them up and making sure you had a team with variety to properly battle the many different gym leaders. 

Keeping busy helped to occupy your mind during the day, but at night your thoughts were consumed by Leon. If you focused hard enough you could still feel his hands on your body, and his lips on your skin.

There was a new change in your relationship. Leon began texting you. You woke up to _‘good morning’_ messages and at the end of the day, he’d always ask you to update him about your day. At first you’d only tell him the bare minimum, but soon you found yourself really opening up to Leon. You shared your frustrations of training, the stress of traveling, and your worries about Hop. 

Hop was getting progressively more hard on himself. You knew your friend was struggling to find what worked best for him and his team. Hop was always so competitive, and each time the two of you met up and battled you could see how much losing to you would get under his skin. You told all of this to Leon.

_‘I’ll make sure to call him. He’s always been so stubborn, he’ll be okay.’_ Leon texted you.

You were grateful for him, he was a great sounding board. You only wished he’d open up to you too. Everytime you asked after him, he’d brush you off with a short sentence of how he was fine.

You knew Hop wasn’t the only stubborn one in the family. 

Regardless, time pushed forward and you moved on to your next gym.  
______

_Fifth Gym- Ballonlea_

_‘I miss you’_

It was a simple text that you found you just could not find it in yourself to send. You hadn’t seen Leon in well over a month at this point. His texts were growing fewer and farther between. You knew he was busy which was why you didn’t want to send the message. You didn’t want to bother him or come across needy.

You were lonely, training for this long was starting to get to you. You were grateful to be in Ballonlea, the town was beautiful and you’d always been particularly fond of fairy types. There was a cute little cottage that was renting rooms to the pokemon trainers pursuing the championship. You were currently cuddled into a soft bed with a warm quilt and hot cup of tea from the sweet cottage owner. You had the room to yourself, it was cozy and perfect.

You were in the middle of watching a movie on your phone when Leon texted you.

**Leon:** How was your day?

You smiled, it had been a couple of days since you’d gotten a text checking in. 

**You:** Just settled into Ballonlea for the night.

You were feeling brave so you took a selfie of yourself snuggled into the blankets and sent it to him.

**Leon:** You’re too cute.  
 **Leon:** IMG.

You opened the picture and your jaw dropped at the sight of a shirtless Leon laying against white hotel sheets. You had to remember to breathe.

**You:** You’re cute too :3

**Leon:** Not as cute as you :P  
 **Leon:** I’m sorry I’ve been kind of quiet. The Chairman has been working on some project and the closer we get to the championships the more I’m expected to show face.

**You:** I bet you’ll be glad when this is over, huh?

**Leon:** Honestly? I’m not sure how to feel.

You frowned, unsure of how to respond to him. Leon had held the duties of a champion for so long. You wondered what his goals and ambitions were for the future.

**Leon:** I miss you.

Your face heated at those words and your heart began to race.

**You:** Me too.

You weren’t sure what came over you, but you were suddenly feeling much more confident...and curious.

**You:** I still owe you, you know…

**Leon:** Owe me?

**You:** Yeah. You never let me return the favor…

**Leon:** Oh.

**You:** Can I?

**Leon:** You really don’t have to….

**You:** I want to.

You kicked off the blankets, you were in a sleep shirt, your legs left bare. You took a picture of your legs, knees bent towards the ceiling spread apart just enough to be inviting. You took a picture and sent it to him.

**Leon:** You make it really difficult to say no to you.

You grinned, biting your lip.

**You:** Good.

**Leon:** So what would returning the favor entail?

You settled back into the pillows behind you, ready to get into the fantasy with him.

**You:** First, I’d kiss you.  
 **You:** Slowly.

**Leon:** I’m listening….

**You:** I’d drag my fingers down your chest and stomach.  
 **You:** And then I’d kiss your neck.  
 **You:** While my hands explored, I’d tell you how good you made me feel that night.

**Leon:** And how good was that?

**You:** So good.  
 **You:** No one has ever made me cum that hard.  
 **You:** I can’t stop thinking about it.

**Leon:** Me neither.

Your breath caught, you hadn’t been expecting that response.

**Leon:** And what do you do about that?  
 **Leon:** Do you touch yourself while you think about me?

**You:** Yeah.  
 **You:** I do.

You whimpered out loud. You really had wanted to make this all about him, but you were getting increasingly antsy.

**You:** But now I want to touch you.

**Leon:** It’s a good thing I’m naked under these sheets then.

You moved your phone to one hand, your other hand drifted between your legs, teasing your core over your panties.

**You:** That makes it much easier to reach down and start stroking your cock.

**Leon:** It’s already so hard for you.

**You:** I would move so slowly at first.  
 **You:** I want to make sure you feel so good.

**Leon:** You do, baby.

**You:** I’d keep stroking you, and then I’d ask you if you want me to use my mouth.  
 **You:** Because I want to taste you.  
 **You:** Can I?  
 **You:** Please?

**Leon:** Fuck.  
 **Leon:** Yes, baby.

You slid your fingers beneath your panties and began to tease your clit, getting worked up over Leon’s responses to you.

**You:** I’d love sliding down between your legs.  
 **You:** You’re so hard.  
 **You:** So big.  
 **You:** I love the taste of you on my tongue as I drag it up and down your cock, covering it with my saliva.  
 **You:** Then I’d put my mouth on you. Sucking you in until you hit the back of my throat.

**Leon:** Yuri...shit…

**You:** Does it feel good?

**Leon:** It feels so good.

**You:** I want you to put your hands in my hair.

**Leon:** Yeah?

**You:** Guide my head.  
 **You:** Thrust up into my mouth.

**Leon:** I’m so close…

**You:** I want your cum.  
 **You:** Please give it to me?

A few seconds went by and you realized you hadn’t heard from him yet. A moment of panic settled into your stomach before a video came into the chat and began to download.

Your heart skipped when you opened the video and saw Leon’s hand stroking his very hard dick. You heard a low moan and you had to hold back your own. You rubbed your fingers against your clit as you watched Leon reach his climax in the video.

You quickly turned on your own camera. You pointed it down between your legs. You knew he couldn’t see much more beyond your hands, but he could hear you, and that was all you needed.

You moaned his name, just loud enough to be picked up on your phone’s microphone, but now so loud that you could be heard outside the bedroom.

Your fingers picked up their pace and you closed your eyes, replaying Leon’s video in your mind. You got him that hard, you made him cum. The thought sent you spiraling into your orgasm as your hips twitched up against your hands and you moaned Leon’s name once more into the phone before ending the video.

You sent it to him before you could second guess yourself. You didn’t have to wait long.

**Leon:** Holy shit, baby. You’re so hot.  
 **Leon:** I can’t wait to see you.  
 **Leon:** I’m going to rock your world.

**You:** I’ll hold you to that.

**Leon:** Don’t worry, princess. I keep my promises. Now do me a favor and get cuddled back into those blankets and get some sleep, hm? 

**You:** Only if you do the same.

**Leon:** Hah, deal.   
**Leon:** Goodnight, Yuri.

**You:** Goodnight, Leon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone so much for your kind and encouraging comments on this story! I do have it planned out, but I have moved from one country to another this year and my life has been kind of hectic. I'm sorry this is a shorter chapter, but I hope you continue to enjoy the story!


End file.
